dslmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
='Crafting'= 'Foreword:' Crafting is expensive and not a light undertaking, and takes months, sometimes even years, to master. It is not something to be undertaken by those just beginning the game or the inexperienced. For those with little other ways to spend their eggs, however, it will eventually yield most satisfying results. And it is growing more diverse all the time. 'Crafts:' Miners | Lumberjacks | Hunters Smelters | Millers | Tanners Weapons (Sharp) | Weapons (Blunt) | Armorcrafting | Tailoring | Spellcrafting 'General Information:' There can be up to three tiers of crafting. Sometimes there will only be one tier. Each craft has a craftskill of 1 to 1000 and you can only be a student of one craft at a time. If and when you want to change crafts, you do so simply by apprenticing again. All previous skill is completely lost, forever. One can only undertake crafting once they're 51st level. If one reclasses or retrains they cannot improve in skill, but they retain what skills they had. This is compounded by the fact that all crafting materials are 51st level and thus, once placed in a vault, are not able to be removed to practice. Speaking of such, a vault is generally required for crafters of any profession or tier. Crafting levels are divided into groups of 120 for most crafters (3rd tier alter by every 111). Every 120 points you advance into the next material. These 120-point blocks are further divided into 3 "invisible" blocks of 40. The beginning of every 40-point block is extremely difficult to advance in, becoming easier as you progress through the block. This continues until skill 960, with the final 40 points comprising the entire material block. There are 11 Craft Ranks (interdependent of your material rank) depending on the craftskill of the player: * 1 - 99 Helper * 100-199 Junior Apprentice * 200-299 Apprentice * 300-399 Neophyte * 400-499 Assistant * 500-599 Junior * 600-699 Journeyman * 700-799 Senior * 800-899 Master * 900-999 Grand Master * 1000 Legendary Grand Master (LGM Crafters ''1st Tier: 1st tier crafters acquire the basic materials needed for crafting: Miners acquire ore (Required: Pickaxes) Lumberjacks acquire logs (Required: Saws) Hunters acquire animal skins (Required: Skinning Knives) Pickaxes, Saws, and Knives are bought from crafting stores, one of each found in each different city. Different knives cost different amounts of money, starting fairly reasonable and then becoming more and more expensive as you progress up the ladder. And occasionally while you're skinning animals out in the wild or searching for ore or cutting down trees, they break and need to be replaced. Breakage occurs more frequently the further along one is. This tier frequently has its members sent to exotic places around the world to find the raw materials. "Help Skin/Mine/Harvestwood" gives a list of locations for each craft to find materials. 1st tiers sell to 2nd tiers (usually of comparable skill), and business relations begin that way. ''2nd Tier: 2nd tier crafters refine the basic materials into usable items for 3rd tier: Smelters make metal bars from ore (Required: Smelting Furnace) Millers make boards from logs (Required: Enchanted Saw Mill) Tanners make leather squares skins (Required: Tanning Table) 2nd tier craftskills advance through the 120-point blocks as follows: 1-40: You will either destroy the raw material or create one refined (bar/board/square). Skillups will come on successes. 41-80: You start having the ability to refine 2 bars at a time. You will skill up on these. 81-120: You start being able to make/skillup on 4 unit successes. Fairly straightforward, buy from a corresponding 1st tier, make into usable items, and sell to 3rd tier. This craft takes place almost entirely at the vault and in the Craft Training room in every kingdom (or in a corresponding one in the Clan hall, since crafting in public is dangerous for clanners). Access is needed to a furnace, saw mill, or tanning table. When the finished product is made, they're then sold to 3rd tiers. Drawbacks can be that this tier is very dependent on both sides to supply and fund them, and without reliable contacts can go through long stretches with no improvement. And because they house both raw and finished materials, their vaults can fill up very quickly. ''3rd Tier - General: 3rd tier crafters use materials from the world and from 2nd tier crafters to create weapons, armor, and various other equipment and items. If there is only one tier in a craft it will be the 3rd tier. Current available 3rd tier crafts: Sharp Weapons, Blunt Weapons, Armor Crafting and Tailoring. The basics are always the same. Purchasing materials from 2nd tier, making trinkets to improve skill (which can later be sold at stores for gold) and as they progress, making useful items for player characters like armor and weapons. Craftlist 51 51 is the command that will show you the trinkets you need to work on to get to a certain level of skill, at which point they change. Craftlistling lower levels (say 1 5) shows what items you can create of those levels when your skill is suitable, as well as what materials are required. :Example: '''Craftlist 1 2 Sword' : : '3rd Tier - Sharp:' : Requires all three sets of finished materials (boards/bars/squares). Creates weapons of comparably better damage than existing weapons of similar level. No weapon flags. Able to create swords, spears, polearms, daggers and axes of every level up to the skill of the weaponsmith. '3rd Tier - Blunt:' :Requires all three sets of finished materials (boards/bars/squares). Creates weapons of comparably better damage than existing weapons of similar level. No weapon flags. Able to create maces, flails, staves, whips, and exotic weapons of every level up to the skill of the weaponsmith. '3rd Tier - Armor:' :Requires all three sets of finished materials (boards/bars/squares), but ONLY to make trinkets to improve skill, the armor themselves only require bars and squares. Thus, once a certain level of skill is passed, boards can be tossed aside (thus, making for less vault room used up). Creates plate, chain, and studded leather armor every five levels up to the skill of the armor smith. '3rd Tier - Tailoring:' :Requires only leather squares, but must also visit a cloth merchant found in each city (usually located near the craft stores) and purchase "spools of thread" and "cloth squares" much like a 1st tier. They too become more expensive as one progresses, but the cloth merchant is at least readily available 24-7. This also makes for less vault space needed for materials. Creates leather and cloth armor every five levels up to the skill of the armor smith. ''4th Tier - Spellcrafting: Spellcrafters are not reliant on any tiers in order to create their crafting products. Instead, these materials are purchased from shops located in each city in the form of uncut gemstones and essences. These two are combined to create gemstones of various strength and affect. However, no spellcrafter can profit without the results from the 3rd tier crafts, as the gems need to be imbued into weapons or armor to be of use. Spellcrafting only works on crafted weapons and armor, thus making it a "4th tier" craft. 'Hints, Tips and Other Information:''' * If your skill level is not going up, first check that you are using the right items or crafting the correct trinket/gem. If all of that looks ok, keep in mind that going up a single point takes longer and longer the higher your skill level. You can have hours or days (some people claim weeks) between increases in skill points. Also when you start on a new trinket it tends to go slower. * If you need materials from 1st or 2nd tier crafters, try to get multiple quotes as prices can vary greatly from person to person. * Haggle, haggle, haggle! If you even have the notion of crafting you will want to have haggle so you can lower your costs SIGNIFICANTLY over the course of your training. DSL Website Crafting Page ---- Go back to the DSL Wiki Home Page Return to the Top of the Page